Stacy Keibler
Stacy Keibler is a retired professional wrestler best known for her time with World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Entertainment. 'Background' In late 1999, Stacy entered a competition where WCW was searching for a brand-new member of the Nitro Girls. She defeated three hundred other girls for ten thousand dollars and a spot in the dance troupe. She would dance for millions of viewers every week under the name Skye. 'WCW Career' She soon took the chance to break out of the Nitro Girls and became Miss Hancock, the female manager of Standards and Practices, a tag team consisting of Lenny Lane and Lodi. Stacy would then find herself in an on-screen (and off-screen) relationship with David Flair, son of the legendary wrestler Ric Flair. She would be part of a love triangle that also included Daffney. This would culminate in her first match at Bash at the Beach, a wedding gown match that she lost after removing her own gown. She would briefly feud with Kimberly Page, but it was cut short by Kimberly leaving the company. Stacy and David would then feud with the Misfits In Action stable. She would take on Major Gunns at New Blood Rising. She took a kick to the stomach, and announced the following night she was pregnant. The angle ended prematurely as she admitted it was a lie and she dumped David Flair before disappearing off-screen. When she returned, she was competing under her real name. 'WWF/E Career' After WCW went under in 2001, Stacy Keibler appeared on the arm of Shane McMahon, launching the Invasion angle. She teamed with her friend Torrie Wilson to take on the team of Trish Stratus and Lita, with Stacy and Torrie losing a tag team bra and panties match to the WWF twosome at Invasion. '' Stacy would then go on to manage the Dudley Boyz, all the while feuding with Torrie Wilson, who had turned her back on the Alliance. Her time with the Dudleyz would come to an end when she was powerbombed through a table. Stacy would then begin chasing after the Women's Championship, remaining unsuccessful in her efforts against Trish Stratus. Stacy would never hold a championship in the WWE. Stacy was drafted to SmackDown in 2002, angling to become the assistant of Vince McMahon, finding herself feuding with Dawn Marie over the position. Both of them were hoping that Vince would appoint them General Manager. After Vince announced Stephanie McMahon as the GM, Stacy jumped ship to ''Raw. While on Raw, Stacy turned babyface after being attacked by Victoria. She would then go on to manage the team of Test and Scott Steiner, with the two of them fighting over her, before treating her in a misogynistic manner. At Unforgiven 2003, Stacy attempted to escape Test by interfering by Scott Steiner, but her efforts backfired, and both she and Steiner were put under the control of Test. The storyline ended with then-GM Mick Foley freed Stacy from the contract they had in place by temporarily firing them. In 2004, Stacy and Miss Jackie would feud with Sable and Torrie Wilson, the latter duo having just shot a dual Playboy shoot together. They would lose their match at WrestleMania XX, and Stacy and Jackie would feud for a short time. During the Diva Search time, Stacy would gain upset victories over Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and Victoria. She competed in a Fulfill Your Fantasy battle royal at Taboo Tuesday, but would lose. She then began a short storyline with Randy Orton. This would end in 2005, before WrestleMania 21, where Randy Orton RKO'd her in the middle of the ring, a message to his opponent, The Undertaker. After this breakup, Stacy would become Super Stacy and begin teaming with Rosey and Hurricane, leading them to the WWE World Tag Team Championships. She also feuded with Victoria before moving to SmackDown for her final stint. On SmackDown, Stacy Keibler competed in bikini contests and other competitions, and feuded shortly with Jillian before leaving. Keibler asked for time off to do Dancing With The Stars -- ''which she placed third -- and never returned. 'Post-WWE Wrestling Appearances' In 2011, Stacy Keibler made an appearance on the rebooted ''Tough Enough reality show. 'Also Known As' 250px|thumb *Skye *Miss Hancock 'Wrestlers Managed' *Standards and Practices *Los Fabulosos *David Flair *Shawn Stasiak *The Dudley Boyz *Test *Scott Steiner *Randy Orton *Rosey & Hurricane 'Signatures and Finishing Moves' *Spinning Wheel Kick *Cartwheel *Corner Foot Choke Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Dancing Divas Category:Nitro Girls Category:WCW Category:Raw Category:SmackDown